Su estúpida sonrisa
by Catnipss
Summary: El nombre del mentor de Venice, la ganadora de los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del hambre, no paraba de resonar en su cabeza. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Basado en la trilogía escrita por Suzanne Collins, Los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

Frustrada, esa era la palabra perfecta que definía a la ganadora de los Septuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre, Venice, quien se encontraba en su compartimiento del tren de vuelta hacia el distrito 4, de donde provenía.

_"Finnick. Finnick. Finnick. Finnick. ¿Es que es en todo lo que puedo pensar?"_ Pensó Venice. Se odiaba a sí misma, se odiaba por haberse enamorado de su estúpido mentor con su estúpida sonrisa, se odiaba por haber caído en sus estúpidos encantos, por más de que estuviera consciente de que Finnick era algo más que un cuerpo que deseaba para ella, y se odiaba porque sabía que alguien como él jamás podría sentir lo mismo hacia ella. Aunque...

_**-Flash Back.-**_

_Respiró profundo y le dirigió una breve mirada a la lujosa habitación, aunque solamente estaba esperando que su mentor estuviera parado en alguno de aquellos rincones con su provocadora sonrisa. Y se odiaba una vez más, porque quería que él estuviera ahí, con ella. No podía creer que eso le importara más que el hecho de que podría morir en las próximas dos semanas._

_Apretó los dientes y se paró de repente, dejando escapar un chillido de frustración mientras se tomaba el cabello con ambas manos._

_—¡Oye, cálmate! —Exclamó una voz burlona que Venice conocía a la perfección. Sus tensos músculos de la cara se relajaron y casi que sonrió._

_—¿Crees que esté mal estar nerviosa porque en las próximas dos semanas probablemente muera? —Contestó ella con otra pregunta, aunque todavía no lo miraba._

_—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Lo está? —Finnick continuó hablando con su voz burlona y divertida de siempre. La voz que ella amaba escuchar._

_—Creo que no. Al menos no mientras nadie me vea. —Dijo Venice. —Quiero decir... Aquí no puedes dejar que nadie te vea como débil. No quiero parecerlo si quiero ganar, ¿verdad? —Finnick solo asintió con la cabeza, quizá porque vio la seriedad en el rostro de Venice._

_De repente, la chica de 17 años se volteó hacia su mentor y se acercó a él, quizá demasiado, para observarlo de pies a cabeza (aunque, sin embargo, él no se movió de su lugar)._

_—¿Cómo fue que lograste que te dieran un regalo tan caro, Finnick? —Preguntó Venice refiriéndose al tridente, que siempre había estado bastante ansiosa por saber todo sobre él, desde que se había perdido en sus ojos la primera vez que lo vio sobre el escenario en la plaza. Él se encogió de hombros. —¡Oh, vamos! Debes de haber hecho algo más que... Debes ser algo más que... —Estaba buscando una palabra adecuada para reemplazar la que tenía en la cabeza, aunque no fue necesario._

_—¿Debí de hacer algo más que ser bonito? —Completó el mayor, para sorpresa de Venice, que enrojeció apenas y apartó la mirada. —No te preocupes, me lo dicen a menudo. —Rió él, pero a ella no le causaba más que vergüenza. —¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó él extrañado._

_—Finnick... yo... —Tragó saliva y abrió la boca para decir lo que se estaba guardando, pero fue interrumpida por su compañero de distrito entrando en la habitación, parecía que recién se levantaba. Finnick frunció el ceño porque ella suspiró con alivio y no terminó de decir lo que quería._

_—¿Por qué se han levantado antes de hora? ¿No habrán estado entrenando sin mí, verdad? Finnick, sabes lo mal que se me dan todos los entrenamientos y que le he prometido a mi familia ganar. Tengo esa esperanza todavía, yo... —Comenzó él pensando que habían entrenado sin él, pero su mentor lo frenó sacudiendo ambas manos delante de sí._

_—¡Claro que no, cálmate! Solo estaba platicando con Venice, nada importante, eso creo. —Finnick dijo inseguro y miró a la menor, quien sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para decir que no era absolutamente nada importante, para decir que no merecía la pena, para mentir. El mayor se volvió al chico nuevamente. —Pero recuerda que hoy no entrenamos, tienen las entrevistas por la noche._

_Lo que restaba del día se pasó muy rápido, y para el final del mismo Venice se encontraba en un precioso vestido largo de color verde marino y llevaba unos zapatos blancos y parte del cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una trenza, mientras que la otra parte caía suelta. Sin hablar de todo el maquillaje. A decir verdad estaba muy hermosa a vista de todos, y no es que no lo fuera antes de arreglarse._

_Venice observó a todos los tributos que pasaron delante de ella, y cuando finalmente le tocó al principio se puso bastante nerviosa, aunque después supo cómo agradar a la audiencia, lo había hecho bien. Su compañero de distrito había estado mucho más nervioso que ella, pero tampoco estuvo tan mal. Al finalizar las entrevistas, la escolta del distrito 4, los tributos y sus respectivos estilistas y también Finnick, su mentor, se reunieron en el hall._

_Los ojos de la joven de 17 años se posaron en Finnick, y pasaron algunos minutos antes de que él le devolviera la mirada, le sonriera, y se acercara para abrazarla. Venice casi se derrite, y cuando se separaron ella empezó a hablar._

_—¿He... He estado bien? —Ella preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos nerviosa posible._

_—Has estado perfecta, Venice. —Finnick contestó alegremente al tiempo que le dirigió un guiño de ojo. Venice enrojeció nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza en modo de agradecimiento._

_Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos, aunque ella nunca dejó de mirarle; y cuando menos se esperaba, ella no lo resistió más y lo besó en los labios, en puntas de pie. Para ella fue como tocar el cielo, y lo mejor de todo era que él había correspondido el beso que ella tanto había deseado todo este tiempo. Duró algunos minutos y se separaron nuevamente para tomar aire. Ella desvió la mirada, aunque para él era normal besar chicas, ese había sido el primer beso de Venice._

_La menor no fue capaz de dar explicaciones ni decir absolutamente nada, no sabía en qué líos se estaba metiendo con eso, pero esperaba que nadie los haya visto. Se alejó dejando desconcertado a Finnick y miró al rededor, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta._

_**-Fin de Flash Back.-**_

La sacó de sus pensamientos el hecho de que ya había llegado nuevamente a casa, a su distrito, luego de pasar unos días en el Capitolio y unas crueles dos semanas en la arena, por fin estaba en casa.

Bajó del tren junto con su anterior mentor, Finnick (evitando mirarlo), y unos agentes de la paz la condujeron al escenario de la plaza, donde estaban toda la gente de su distrito aplaudiendo y con miradas contentas y aliviadas. Vio a su familia, a sus padres, y se derramaron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Luego la vista se le fijó nuevamente en Finnick, y el rostro se le ensombreció.

Venice pudo ver cómo él miraba a Annie Cresta, la vencedora de unos Juegos del Hambre anteriores, pudo ver que la miraba con sus ojos color verde mar y que todo lo que estos reflejaban era evidente: amor, amor de verdad. Amor del que nunca podría probar Venice, y ella lo sabía. Esa era una forma de mirar de la que Finnick jamás había mirado ni miraría a Venice.

Y en ese momento, algo se rompió en ella, quizá algo que no podría ser arreglado, pero sonrió. Sonrió porque él era feliz amando a Annie, sonrió porque si él era feliz, ella también lo era.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_¡Hola! La verdad es que este fic no me convence mucho que digamos, pero... En fin, aquí está. ¡Gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones!


End file.
